videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash
Super Smash Bros. Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash is a Super Samsh Bros. Game. Characters Here's the Characters in Super Smash Bros. Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash but, Remember Red means Unlockable & Blue Means Starten, OK? Bold = Unlockable Super Mario *Mario *'Luigi' The Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda Metroid *Samus Kirby *Kirby *'King Dedede' *'Bugzzy' Star Fox *Fox *'Falco' Pikmin *Olimar Pokemon *Pikachu *'Jigglypuff' *'Blaziken' *'Mewtwo' Splatoons *Inkling F-Zero *Captain Falcon Megaman *Megaman *Megaman X *'Zero' Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo-Kazooie Star vs The Forces of Evil *Star Butterfly *'Meteora Butterfly' Sonic the Hedgehog *'Sonic' *'Amy Rose' *'Shadow' *'Silver' Wario *'Wario' Chrono Trigger *'Crono' Final Fantasey *'Cloud Strife' Sailor Moon *'Sailor Moon' Naruto *'Naruto' Inuyasha *'Inuyasha' Game and Watch *'Mr.Game and Watch' God of war *'Kratos' Star Wars *'Darth Vader' Stages *Mushroom Kingdom *Peach's Castle *Hyrule Field *Bristar *'Death Peak' *'Green Hill Zone' *'Dimension X-103' *Dreamland *'Central Highway' *'Battlefield' *'Final Destination' Modes Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash *Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash *Speical Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash *Tourament Solo *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode *'All-star Mode' *Target Test *Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash **10 Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash **100 Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash **3. Min Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash **Endless Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash **Curel Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash **Killer-Kombat Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash *Borad the Platforms Vault *Trophies **Gallery **Photosnap *Data Bosses Classic Mode *Master Hand *Crazy Hand Adventure Mode *Sigma *Petey Phiranah *Ganondorf/Ganon *Lavos *Toffee (star vs the Forces of Evil) *Zues *Marx *Rayquaza *Sephiroth *Bowser/Giga Bowser *Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik *Giga Darth Vader (Final Boss) Unlock Contents Characters *Luigi - Clear Classic Mode as Mario on Very Hard Intensity *King Dedede - OK'd 1 or more Multi-men in Curel Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash as Kirby *Mr.Game and Watch - Clear All Classic Mode and Target Test as 36 Characters *Meteora Butterfly - Clear Adventure mode as Star Butterfly *Sonic the Hedgehog - Clear Borad the Platforms as 2 Starten Characters under 5 min. *Amy Rose - Clear Classic Mode as Sonic on Easy Intensity *Shadow the Hedgehog - Clear Adventure Mode as Amy Rose and Sonic on Very Hard Intensity *Silver The Hedgehog - Clear Classic Mode and Adventure Mode as Shadow on Normal Intensity, Hard Intensity or Very Hard Intensity *Falco - Ko'd Multi-men in 100 Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash as Fox *Crono - Clear Adventure Mode as Starten Characters on Normal Intensity *Jigglypuff - Clear Classic Mode the First Time *Blaziken - Clear Adventure mode as Pikachu and Jigglypuff *Mewtwo - Clear Classic Mode as Blaziken in Hard Intensity *Kratos - Ko'd Multi-men in Killer-Kombat Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash *Zero - Clear Classic Mode as Megaman and Megaman X on Very Hard Intensity *Wario - Clear Adventure Mode as Mario on Very Hard Intensity without continues *Bugzzy - Ko'd Multi-men in Killer-Kombat Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash as Kirby *Young Link - Clear Classic Mode as Link *Cloud Strife - Ko'd one Multi-man in Curel Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash as Star Butterfly *Naruto - Clear Classic Mode as Starten Characters on Hard Intensity *Sailor Moon - Clear Classic Mode as Star Butterfly *Inuyasha - Ko'd Multi-men in Killer-Kombat Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash as Starten Characters *Darth Vader - Clear Adventure as 35 Characters on Very Hard Intensity without continues Stages *Green Hill Zone - Unlock Sonic, amy Rose, Shadow and Silver *Death Peak - Clear Classic Mode as Crono *Dimension X-103 - Clear Adventure Mode and Classic Mode as Meteora Butterfly *Central Highway - Clear Classic Mode as Megaman x and Zero *Battlefield - Unlock Every character *Final Destination - Clear Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, Target Test, Borad the Platform, and Multi-man Qilly-Crunchly Clashy Crash as All Characters Others *Master Hand Trophy - Clear Classic Mode as All Characters on Very Hard Intensity without continues *Crazy Hand Trophy - Clear Adventure Mode as All Characters on Very Hard Intensity without continues *All-star Mode - Unlock All Characters *Giga Darth Vader Trophy - Clear Adventure Mode on Very Hard Intensity for the First Time Without continues Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros.